Aftertaste
by princesserenity96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: After the final battle, Usagi deals with the aftertaste of it all.


Usagi Tsukino was tired. No, tired doesn't scratch the surface of what she was feeling. She was _exhausted._ Her body, mind, and soul ached.

Her battle with Galaxia drained literally her life. She was dead. Everyone was dead. She saved the world, at a high cost. But the balance was restored when she was given a choice to start a new from Sailor Cosmos, but she persisted in keeping their lives the same, protecting the universe with her friends.

Now, Usagi brought back to the time and place of the end of the battle, she felt every ounce of pain flowing through her veins.

After hugging and crying with everyone, her and Mamoru return back to his 37th floor apartment, fatigued, and ready to collapse. Usagi heads to his room, ready to pass out on his fluffy blankets and pillows, when he gently grabs her wrist.

"Usa.." Mamoru whispers, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Mamo?" Her eyes sparkled and heart fluttered whenever her called her that. He pulled her in, with the a tight embrace, and never wanted to let go.

"Thank you, Usako. You saved me, all your friends, the world. You did it without our help, which I'm so sorry you had to go through alone."

"But I wasn't alone, I had all of you. Your love was the power to save this world."

She placed her hands against his heart, feeling the warmth of his touch, intoxicated by his smell.

"I will never leave your side again, Usako."

"I love you, Mamo."

He kissed her with his full embrace, pulling her closer than ever, she whinced, forgetting she was bruised all over from battle.

"Let's take things slower, for a moment, ok?" Usagi said, breathlessly from pulling away from the intense kiss.

Mamo nodded, agreeing with his out-of-breathness as well. "How badly injured are you?"

She pull up her shirt, revealing multiple bruises, some darker than others. "Just a little."

He chuckled and kiss her forehead. "You're too modest, Usa." He went to his room, and Usagi hear his bath run. She stood there, thinking Mamoru was undressing himself, making herself blush slightly.

"What's got you all pink, Usa?" Mamoru smiled at his princess.

"Just, oh, you know, life."

"Nice save."

She blushed even more. "Why is the shower running?"

"Not a shower, a bath. And it's for you, not me."

He lead her into the bathroom, and she stared at the bubble bath.

"I think our hero needed a little pampering. I'll be right outside in the kitchen making you some hot coco if you needed me."

He closed the door right behind him, leaving Usagi to herself and this amazing bath he drew for her. She undressed herself, and got in, feeling the sensation of the hot water and bubble envelop her. She sighed relief for the first time in what felt like years. The enemy was gone, and she can finally focus on what's important: her and Mamoru's future. Everything has changed, the future is no longer for sure. She began to felt a wave of anxiety and fear crash over her, the instability had made her feel weak. She got out of the bath quick, and caught her naked reflection in the mirror.

For being sixteen, Usagi never had the time to really really how much she has aged since the beginning of it all. Sure, two years isn't much, but physically, she began to develop more than she realized. Her narrowness, began to fill out in small curves, her breast began to become more develop, and her face only aged in the best ways. She could tell that the power the of her former life of Princess Serenity has began to show true form on her body. The bruises began to fadely slowly in front of her eyes, and she gasped.

 _I have the ability to heal?_ Her brooch began to glow with the scars fading. She reached the item, and the legendary silver crystal inside was beaming. The ability to heal her injuries has become a reality in front of her eyes. Discovering this, she holds tight to the crystal.

"Thank you." she whispers into the glass.

She enter Mamoru's room, as he sat on the bed, he looked at her, and mouth gaped in awe.

"Usa, you look.."

"Clean?"

"Glowing."

He pat the empty side of the bed, and she gladly jumped onto the mattress.

"I discovered a new talent of the crystal."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. My skin is as smooth as a baby's butt now."

"Hm, I have to test this theory myself."

He whisks her waist, making her giggle loud throughout the apartment.

 _This is what matters the most. Moments like this with you._ Usagi thought to herself. _No matter what we are facing next, no matter what enemy tries to take us apart, no matter how scary the future looks now-the love we have will be no match for whatever is to comE._

 _ **HI EVERYONE! I think it's proper time to introduce myself, my name is Chantel, I am a 22-year-old loving freak of Sailor Moon and everything about this universe. I really loved the idea of what happened after the battle and this is my concept of what happened. Please feel free to leave any comments or reviews! The more the merrier! Follow me on tumblr for more information about whatever I'm working on next or if you wanna know more about me! xx**_


End file.
